


And Nobody Knew They Were There

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh dear, what can the matter be? Casey McCall got stuck in the lavatory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Nobody Knew They Were There

**Author's Note:**

> Comment porn written for **oxoniensis**' Fifth Porn Battle. Prompt: lock

The third stall down in the men's bathroom on the 2nd floor, the lock sticks. Casey knows this because he's stuck in it. He's tried using his thumbnail as a screwdriver, rattling the door, hitting it hard (which, ow!) lamented not being Flat Stanley for ease of escape and finally yelling loudly.

In the brief pause as he gathers breath for another echoing chorus of "Get me the fuck out of here!" he hears the door open.

"Oh, thank god," he shouts. "I'm stuck."

"Casey?" asks a familiar voice and Casey realizes it's Dan Whoever, the intern.

"Hey, Dan, I'm stuck. Can you call Maintenance?"

"Yeah, um, about that. It's lunchbreak and Maintenance are on some kind of work-to-rule contract?" Dan's voice sounds about to break and Casey has the feeling he's being laughed at. "They can hear you on, like, the next block. Bill told me to come tell you to keep it down and they'll send someone in as soon as they can."

"Oh, that's just great," says Casey, collapsing onto the toilet and bashing his head off the wall.

"I can keep you company if you like," says Dan and Casey hears the door next to his clatter open and the crash of a toilet seat coming down. "Let's sing a song," comes the suggestion and Casey looks wildly round for the voice which sounds like it's right next to him.

"Up here."

Casey looks up to see Dan's head craning over the top of the cubicle, dark eyes glinting with amusement and lips curved into a crooked smile. It hits him like a sucker punch to the gut – not that he's had his eye on this guy, honest – and he blinks rapidly, glad he's already sitting down.

"Come on," says Dan, reaching down towards Casey. "Pull. I can't stay on here. Health and Safety. And I don't like talking through walls; it's way too Catholic for me."

Against his better judgement, Casey grips Dan's forearms and tugs, and Dan half-scrambles, half-falls into the stall, yelping as his knee catches the paper holder and ends up sprawled across Casey, face smashed into his shoulder.

"Well, that was elegant," Dan mutters as he grabs Casey's arms to steady himself and pushes himself off a little. "Hi," he says, "I'm Dan." He's far enough away for Casey to focus but close enough for Casey to see the minute jump of pulse under skin where the curve of Dan's neck meets the collar of his t-shirt.

"I know," says Casey in a voice that sounds like it hasn't been used for weeks.

"I know you know," says Dan and smirks as he kisses him.

Casey thinks he should feel shocked or outraged or terrified or insulted or, at the least, mildly perturbed but what he feels is really, really warm. Hot, actually. He decides to go with that.

"How long's lunchbreak?" he murmurs, ever practical, as Dan kisses his way down Casey's jawline, unbuttoning Casey's shirt as he goes.

"Long enough," says Dan, thumbing Casey's nipple before mouthing it and taking it gently between his teeth. Casey considers making a protest about inappropriate workplace behavior but knows it'll probably come out as a whine about his other, abandoned nipple so he grunts his approval and says nothing.

Dan's nimble fingers are at work again and Casey feels the rush of cool air against his hot erection, perversely it makes his cheeks flush. There's no time to think of the state of Dan's jeans as Dan pulls Casey forward, pushes his legs wide, settles between them and takes Casey into his mouth. Casey bangs the wall with a closed fist then stills in panic as the sound reverberates in the air. Dan cups Casey's balls with one hand and holds his cock steady with the other as his mouth comes off with a slide and a twist of the tongue.

"Is okay," he says. "Ssh." He reapplies himself to Casey's cock, concentrating his attention on the head, running his tongue under the rim of it, over the top, teasing at the slit, one hand moving tight and sure on Casey's shaft, the other pressing lightly on Casey's ball sac, nails scraping sensitised skin.

Casey's orgasm is on him before he can warn Dan and the look of sly pleasure on Dan's face as he swallows sends him reeling. It seems hours before he can breathe again.

They straighten up.

"So," says Casey, meeting Dan's eyes with an effort. "Now, we wait."

"Hmm," says Dan, pushing himself off the wall. "Did you try turning it the other way?"

He opens the door.


End file.
